


Lost and Found

by Impala73



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Detectives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Friendship, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Orphanage, Orphans, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: L is in a children's home, his odd tendencies isolating him from the other children... until an intriguing stranger arrives one day... can this new-comer offer friendship to L, or shall he only lead him into a darker world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this 2 years ago whilst on camp because I had no friends there with me. So I was at camp with all the popular and sporty people (which I definitely am not!) The site was basically just a field with 1 building and then tents; however there was this fort/climbing/play thing… So whilst everyone was gossiping or playing rounders I would take my note book and go and sit it the fort and write. That’s where the inspiration came from, that that could have been what it would be like for L if he went in the system, sitting alone being the weird outsider whilst everyone else was running about and laughing, and it kind of developed from there. However, because I started writing this just because I was bored I didn't plan it out so honestly I have no idea where it is going and there may be a bit of a wait between updates, but here is what I have so far. Enjoy!

L sat in the fort. He sat there alone in silence and watched. It had been two weeks since he had arrived, since _it_ happened, and he hadn't said a word to anyone. It was now garden time, same as every day, and L sat alone in the fort.

He gazed inquisitively at the large building built of red brick,

_Pine House Orphanage for lost children_

Read the sign at the end of the driveway, the sign was old, battered and needed replacing. ' _Just like Greg!_ ' L thought to himself. Greg was the old man who ran the Home, he was bitter and would snap at anything if given half a chance, and his wiry grey hair always seemed to find a way into the food.

L watched, observing the other children, they were all so... _normal_! Running around, throwing balls, shouting to each other. L observ  
_" **HEY FREAK!** " _ L's thoughts were interrupted by a voice from above, swinging down like an ape he landed on L's platform with a thud, " _What's up Lawly?"_ Graham asked mockingly as his comrade, Alex, climbed down beside him. Both built like gorillas, and acted like them to, they were the Homes resident bullies and, unfortunately, L's roommates. They had played endless tricks taunted him day and night and been such horrible human beings that he had spent many nights in the for which only had two badly constructed wooden walls, still, rain or shine he was there, hiding.

Yet now they had found hi, " _What's the matter Lawlaw?"_ Alex asked in a baby voice " _Don't you want to talk to us?"_ When L didn't answer Graham grabbed his plain white shirt and pulled him towards him, leering in his face  
" ** _ANSWER US OR ELSE LAWSI-WARSI!"_**  
" _It's Lawliet, or if you cannot handle that many syllables, L will suffice, I never have understood your need to call people by their surnames, when forenames are perfectly acceptable."_ L replied in a calm, clear and polite voice. Graham just stood there, slightly surprised. Seeing his friend dumbfounded Ales shoved Graham aside and grabbed L himself, throwing a punch that landed square on the jaw of the pale, dark haired boy. What happened next, Alex had not anticipated or expected. Suddenly, in one swift movement L landed a powerful kick in Alex's chest, sending him flying. He hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, badly winded and gasping for air. At that point L simply rose from where he had been dropped, resumed his slouching position and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone down as L trekked out of the house, past all the yelling children, down to the for... the fort was occupied... the fort was _never_ occupied. Two girls, Victoria and Amy, sat in there; they were both L's age and not the sort of people L liked to mix with. They were the _populars_ , sporty, pretty, friendly, then at the first chance they got they would stab you in the back and twist the knife. They were sitting there, in _his_ fort, okay he didn't own it but he was the only one to use it... till now. _They_ were there, giggling and laughing, talking about things that L classed as unimportant, they were discussing boys and sex, mimicking the older girls. So as politely as he could "  
_Excuse me, please move, this is my space."_ This got the girls attention  
" _Ex-cuse me?!"_ said Amy in an annoyed voice,  
" _I'm sorry you didn't hear me I said"_ L replied  
" ** _WE KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!_** _What she meant was how dare you be so rude!"_ Extorted Victoria, causing L to jump slightly at her sudden outburst. When he had first arrived Vicky had been kind to him, helped him out, but it quickly became apparent that this wasn't the case. 

Lost in thought L brought his thumb up to his mouth,  
" ** _EW! What are you doing you... FREAK?!"_** Amy shrieked and pushed L hard in the chest, causing him to tumble into the mud. He sat there for a second in pure shock whilst Amy, Victoria and all the other children laughed at him. He stood up, shaking his hair to stop the mud from dripping in his eyes. He had to walk the walk of shame from the bottom of the garden back to the house. Everyone was still giggling behind his back but L didn't let it affect him. No, he held his head high, metaphorically due to his bad posture, as he made his way into the house.

Once inside he made his way to the front of the house so that he could get upstairs to the bathroom. Suddenly he stopped, Greg was fixing him with a steely gaze, what had he done now? Sure Greg had been a bit off with him since Alex and Graham had had to be transferred for _protection_ but that was a week ago. Then he realised, standing just behind Greg, half in shadow was a boy, he looked roughly the same age as L, dressed smartly in ironed trousers, shirt and tie.  
" _Aw, What happened to you sweetheart?"_ the mysterious boy's social worked asked in a voice too sweet for even L to stand! To this L paid no attention, still studying the boy who was staring straight back at him.  
" _Oh this is just Lawliet, always tipping over!"_ Greg said in his fake, jolly voice before turning to L " _Of you go and get cleaned up!"_ L continued to ignore the adults,  
" _L,"_ he said, cautiously extending his hand to the boy " _L Lawliet."_ The boy took his had  
" _Nice to meet you L Lawliet,"_ the boy replied as he flicked strands of his brown hair out of his eyes, " _I'm Light, Light Yagami."_


	3. Chapter 3

Light kept L's steady gaze, the dark haired, racoon eyed, pale faced boy was truly intriguing, and his eyes so dark they looked like they were boring into the darkest corners of his soul, fascinating. The adults stood uneasily, they could sense that they were in the presence of two extremely powerful beings.  
"So... why don't you show Light around Lawliet, find him a bed and get him settled." Greg said though slightly gritted teeth, shoving L towards the stairs with slightly more force than necessary. This shove broke the boys gaze. With this encouragement to escape the adults L grabbed Lights hand and eagerly pulled him up the stairs. The adult let out a small sigh of relief as they disappeared into the corridors above before going into the dimly lit office to sort out paperwork.

The rooms were painted white with two sets of bunk beds in each, all the furniture was plain wood. They were completely minimalistic.  
"Now that you're here there are 22 boys and 18 girls here. This floor is the boy's floor and up those stairs, that is the girl's floor. When at capacity there are 56 occupants. 28 boys and 28 girls. The room at the end there is Greg's, never go in." L dragged Light around the floor, knocking open all of the doors as he went. "We are not allowed onto the girl2s floor, though they do pass through here to get to their rooms they aren't allowed in ours. The bathroom is though here," with that he indicated to a door that was painted white instead of being plain wood. "There are four shower stalls, 4 sinks and 4 sinks, simple. Now, we need to find you a bed, there are nine free beds, though there have to be at least two people in each room." With that L stopped walking and turned to face the other boy who, surprisingly, didn't look too fazed. After almost getting caught in another episode of staring into each other's eyes except Light closed his eyes for a moment.

"So... which is your room?" Light asked quietly, taking a step closer. L said nothing, he just pointed.  
"It's already full... but the boys are cruel." his voice trailed away slightly, Light gently took the other boys cold smooth hand and lead him into the room he had pointed out.  
"well then... let's get your stuff... come room with me?" Light whispered into L's ear.

By the time Greg called for dinner they had unpacked most of Lights belongings and moved L's into the room that was now empty except for the two of them.  
"All we have left to do is make the beds and then were done," Light recapped as they made their way downstairs, L still covered in mud.  
"Yagami, have you found a bed?" Greg asked as Light went to get his food, however he didn't get a chance to answer  
"LAWLEIT, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL COVERED IN MUD? I TOLD YOU TO SORT YOURSELF OUT! HOW DARE YOU BE SO INSULENT?" He yelled. The diner hall fell silent. "No, this is not acceptable. Until you learn to do as you are told you shall not have any tea. Now go and sit _down."_ Greg hissed. L hung his head as he weaved through the tables to the one in the corner, alone.

That was until the seat across from him was filled; he looked up expecting to see Light but was instead greeted with the glowering, bruised face of Alex with Graham looming behind. "Look what you did to us, freak. Do you really think we won't get you back for this, just wait until tonight, then you'll be sorry! We're going to"

Alex probably would have continued to describe in detail exactly what they planned to do had he not been distracted by a tap on his shoulder, this time it was Light, standing there with his dinner tray.

"Excuse me," he said politely "but I do believe that not only are you in my seat, but youâ€™re harassing my friend, and I do believe that if you cared to pay any attention you would find that L is no longer sharing a room with you, so if you do not mind, please shove off." At this he fixed Alex with a determined gaze until he stood up, towering over Light.

"If I were you, newbie, Iâ€™d watch out, hanging out with freaks like Lawliet here." When Light made no response Alex and Graham shoved passed and went to get their own food. "Well, they seem charming!" Light exclaimed as he sat down and started meaningless chat with L, whilst his gaze was fixed upon Greg who was the other side of the dining hall, watching his every movement, and in a single second when his back was turned, Light slid something wrapped in a napkin across to L.

L, realising that this was probably some kind of contraband, immediately slid the parcel off the table and under, into his lap. He then carefully unwrapped it, and inside was a cupcake, simple sponge with a small swirl of pink icing. Even though the cakes were mass produced and flavourless, L appreciated the simple gesture of friendship, it was Lights first evening here, he had no obligation to be nice to him, or to even speak with him, and yet here he was, risking punishment so that L wouldnâ€™t go hungry that night.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner there was duties, L was in trouble so he had to do the archaic punishment of standing in the corner on one leg until everyone else had finished their jobs, Light was tasked with drying the trays from dinner. Once all the jobs were done it was bed time, forty-five minutes for the whole floor to be washed and in bed.

Of course there was a pecking order with the showers, it went the oldest, biggest and meanest boys, then the respected boys who were just with their arguments and fair with their words, then it was everyone else, and then it was newbies.

L was classed as one of the lowest members of the 'everyone else' category, and so was one of the last, apart from Light to get to shower and finally wash off the dried mud that had been on his face and in his hair for hours now. Once he had showered and brushed his teeth he headed back to the room that he now shared with Light, wrapped only in a towel. The room was currently empty, so L shut the door and moved over to the drawers that he kept his clothes in, just as he was about to get changed the door swung open and in walked Light, as scantily dressed as his companion.

"Sorry, I'll leave you to get changed," He said apologetically, backing towards the door.

"You don't want to go out there in only a towel, especially with Alex and Graham around!" L warned, at this advice Light faltered for a second before turning to face the wall after retrieving his pyjamas from underneath his pillow, where he had previously stored them, L did the same so that they were both faced away from each other. After a couple of awkward minutes in which both of the boys changed, and both of them checking several times that the other was changed before they turned around. Light had on traditional button up, long sleeved, pale blue striped pyjamas, whereas L only had baggy black pyjama bottoms. Light took a moment to admire his roommates well shaped abdomen, not what he had expected when meeting him earlier that day.

Hearing Greg's shoes coming up the stairs they both quickly threw their towels on the radiator, Lights clothes were already neatly folded on a chair, whereas L's were in a crumpled mess on the floor. L gave Light a boost onto the top bunk and dived under, into his own, just as Greg opened the door, he then told them to go to sleep at once and flicked off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

L awoke abruptly, there was a thudding sound and it took him a second to realise that it was coming from above; he scrambled out of his bed and jumped up onto the bed that contained a twisting and turning Light, he was mumbling something that could only be described as a jumble of letters and whimpers.  
"Hey, hey Light, wake up, you're having a bad dream, Light," L said quietly, gently shaking his shoulder.

Light sat up with a start, gasping for breath, his eyes flicking round the room, yet never seeing L. Light jumped down from his bunk, and began moving round the perimeter of the room, his eyes peering into the dark, still mumbling. L followed him, trying to understand what Light was saying. Suddenly Light swung around with a wild look in his eyes, staring straight at L. Light swung a punch at L who expertly dodged and managed to force Light down onto his own bunk. After a few gasping breaths of Light trying to resist, he went limp on the bed; then the whimpering continued. L looked confused and slightly scared at this before he realised that Light was drying. Upon releasing him Light curled up on one side of the bed, crying quietly.

L placed a comforting hand gently upon Lights shoulder. At this contact Light spun around, gazing with a startled expression at L before resuming his crying. L, taking pity on him, pulled him into a hug, trying his best to deal with someone experiencing emotions that L usually detached himself from. After discovering that having Lights tears running down his bare chest to be rather uncomfortable he quickly pulled on his white shirt and sat back down, swinging his legs up onto the bed. Light then proceeded to snuggle into L's now covered chest with L gently brushing Lights gingery brown hair with his fingertips. Apart from the occasional sniff from Light the room was silent, and it remained this way until Light had calmed down enough for L to ask him what he had been dreaming about that was so bad.  
"It was my family, it was... how they died." Then after a long pause "They were murdered. For some reason he left me. But he... um... he slit their throats and... hung them upside down... like a butcher." Light stuttered, his eyes glazed with tears, staring distracted into the distance, gesturing when describing how they died  
"What was the motive?" L asked objectively  
"As far as I know there wasn't one, they had no enemies, didn't owe anybody, the police have no idea what happened,"  
"I'm sorry, Light." L said with real sympathy in his voice. This sentiment caused Light to relax even more as his head rested on the gentle rise and fall of L's chest.

By morning the two were curled up together with Lights head still resting on L's chest and L's arms still wrapped protectively around Light, he had been through so much and L wanted to protect him from anymore unnecessary pain, for once he was feeling something for someone else...


End file.
